


Stop Complaining, You know you love it.

by pansexualtrash



Series: One-Line Prompts [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Yooran, cuteness, hair styling, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Yoosung just really wants to straighten Saeran's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the one -line prompt "Stop complaining, you know you love it" :3 It's really short and fluffy, so enjoy~

“Ow- _ow_! God!”

“Stay still.”

“How am I supposed to stay still when you’re ripping out my hair?”

Yoosung sighed loudly, removing the brush from his boyfriend’s hair, his hands on his hips indignantly.

“It’s not my fault you decided not to wash your hair this morning,” He pointed the brush at him in an accusatory manner, “Now hold still!”

Saeran rolled his eyes, sitting back in the chair as Yoosung went back to brushing it, gritting his teeth as Yoosung pulled out the knots.

“Why do you want to straighten my hair anyways?”

Yoosung shrugged idly, working at a particularly stubborn knot.

“Cause I think you’d look cute?”

Saeran blushed, his eyes flicking off to the side.

“Whatever. You think everything looks cute.”

“But you’re like, extra cute.”

“You still say that about everything.”

Yoosung smacked him softly with the hairbrush, laughing.

“Stop complaining, you know you love it,” he leaned down, pecking him on the lips softly, nudging his nose tenderly against Saeran’s, “and besides, it’s true. you are extra cute.”

Saeran crossed his arms, sighing, resigning to the treatment on his hair.

“Whatever.”

“You say that, but you’re smiling.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“ _Whatever_.”

**END.**


End file.
